Episode 7958 (11th October 2017)
Plot Zak and Lisa are concerned about Cain. Rishi finds Lydia working at the factory despite her sacking the previous day. Lydia explains she's having trouble paying the rent at Mulberry Cottage as well as the home she previously shared with her husband Steve which she can't let go of. Rishi agrees to reinstate Lydia and hands her £50. Kerry approaches Lydia and asks what all of that was about. Moira and Adam bring the baby home to Butlers Farm but Moira immediately wants to sort out the barn. Moira heads for a shower, leaving Adam, Victoria and Faith in charge of the baby. Doug informs Leyla that Cain's the father of Moira's baby, not Pete. Ross is going through Finn's iPod looking for songs for the funeral but Pete would rather find out exactly what happened to Finn in the two days he was missing prior to the shooting. Kerry updates Sam about what she witnessed between Lydia and Rishi. Gabby and Liv head back to Mill Cottage on their lunch break where they discover Gerry has stayed the night. Gabby demands the keys back and orders Gerry out. Gerry shows Gabby and Liv the booze he's found and they decide to stay to drink it. Cain reveals to Zak that Harriet was the one who ended things as she believes he's still in love with Moira. Zak asks Cain if he is. Cain doesn't answer. Zak thinks Cain should do something about it but Cain states Moira doesn't want anything to do with him. Gabby concludes Liv fancies Gerry although Liv denies it. Diane overhears Ross and Pete discussing Finn's final days. She reveals that the day before Finn died, she found him in the church cupboard after Emma locked him inside. Pete doesn't react well and claims that if Diane had said something, Finn wouldn't be dead. Sam confides in Charity that he thinks Rishi is paying Lydia to be his girlfriend. Charity believes Sam has his wires crossed. Ross has a word with Pete about his attitude, reminding him they owe Finn a good send off. Gabby leaved Liv and Gerry alone at the Mill. Struggling to adjust to having a newborn again without warning, Moira leaves willing Victoria to look after the baby. Liv tries to kiss Gerry although he isn't interested. Suddenly, Liv feels sick. Sam pulls up to the factory in a suit with a bunch of roses. When Rishi drives into the car park, Sam gets down on one knee and asks Lydia to marry him. Gerry agrees not to say anything about Liv trying to kiss him and they hug. Gerry realises some of the sick in Liv's hair has transferred onto his top so he heads upstairs to clean up. Doug reports to Zak and Lisa that Liv hasn't turned up for her shift at the B&B. Sam can't understand why Lydia didn't tell him about her money problem. After they declare their love for each other, Lydia agrees to marry Sam! Zak and Lisa finds Liv passed out on the sofa at Mill Cottage. They jump to the wrong conclusions when they see Gerry walking down the stairs topless. Zak throws Gerry out. Ross and Pete talk at the graveside, unaware the police are watching. DS Benton tells DC Wilson things will only get worse for the boys as there was no suicide not so there is a lot more questions that need answering about Emma's death. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *DC Wilson - Jennifer Lord (uncredited) Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Main Street *Dale View - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar *Cemetery Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,820,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes